


Often

by FlowerCrownKirby



Category: Little Sea
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrownKirby/pseuds/FlowerCrownKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vodka leads to fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Often

The bass pumps through my head as vodka shoots adrenaline through my veins. She gives me a seductive glance, swaying her hips to the beat of whatever song is blaring throughout Dylan’s crowded house. I make my way over to her as she smirks. I get close enough to her as she wraps her arms around my neck. She grinds against me as I pull her chin up. The moment we’ve been waiting for is coming, and we both know it. I lean in and give her a tender kiss. She turns her head and deepens it. She pulls away and retracts her arms. She cocks an eyebrow at me as I shrug. I grab her wrist and lead her to Dylan’s spare bathroom. As soon as I close the door she pulls my shirt off. She grabs my face and gives me a hard kiss. She leads me over to the bed barely breaking the kiss. She pushes me down on the bed before straddling me. She grinds her hips against mine and kisses me. I grab at her thighs as she slaps them away. She sits up and pulls her shirt over her head. She leans over and gives me a quick kiss on my jawline. I pull her down and kiss her. I lightly bite her lip before pulling away. I place my hands on her hips feeling her hot breath against my chest. She slips her hand down my stomach and stops at my jeans. My hand slips onto her ass as she unbuttons my jeans. I give her ass a squeeze as she attempts to pull my jeans down. I give her a little help with one hand remaining. I throw them to the side as she lays her head down on my chest. She leave some heavy kisses as my breathing becomes uneasy. I let out a shaky breathe before placing my finger on her chin and pushing it up. She looks at me with a lustful look as I give her a quick wink. I lay her down next to me before straddling her and pinning her arms above her head. I kiss down her neck as she arches her back. I finger her bra as The Weeknd faintly plays in the background. Un-clipping her bra, I throw it to the floor as she lets out a quiet moan. I slip my finger in the waist band on her shorts and pull her up. She grabs my wrist and drags in down in attempt of lowering her shorts. I smirk as she rests her back on the bed. She places her hand on my chest as I quickly slip her shorts off. I run my finger along the front of her panties as she lets a shaky breath. I draw circles around the small fabric covering her clit. She bites her lip as I use my thumb to remove it. “I wanna hear you, princess” I whisper leaving a small peck on her ear lobe. She closes her eyes and arches her back as I slip a hand down her panties. I place my cold hand on her pussy as she moans. I smile and kiss her neck. Sliding her panties down to her thighs she reaches a hand to my boxers. I lightly push her hand away and fix my waist band. She furrows her eyebrows as I kiss her chest. I leave trails of kisses down to her waist. She looks down at me as I smirk as her. She shakes her head and lays it back down. I give her pussy a quick kiss before going back down a bit further. She moans as I give her clit a little lick. I do it again and again as she becomes a moaning mess. I swirl my tongue around as she arches her back. I grab her hips as pull her as close as she can get. I continue to swirl my tongue around before taking her clit in my mouth. She moans my name as I suck a bit. I lightly bite down before giving it another lick and popping my head up. “You okay, princess?” I ask teasingly. “Peachy” she responds never opening her eyes. “You don’t wanna watch me pleasure you? What I do to make you moan my name? To make you feel so much bliss until your thighs jerk against my face” I say. She stays silent as I rub my thumb against her hip. “I was expecting an answer… maybe I should stop” I say. “Please” she says. “Please what?” I say smirking. “Make me feel good, please, Oliver” she says. “As you wish, princess” I say. I duck my head down and swirl my tongue around just like before. I leave sloppy kisses inside her pussy as she arches her back. I flick my tongue around as she jerks her hips. I use my tongue to leave circles around her clit as her muscles tense. “Oliver” she says in a warning voice. I go faster as she lets out a few more moans. One hand grips my hair as the other grips the sheets. Her hips jerk as her muscles tense and she can barely get my name out. Cum fills her pussy as I lick and slurp it up. “Fuck” she says as I smirk. I leave another kiss on her pussy before sitting up. “Guess my job is done” I say. She looks at me as I smile and roll off the bed. I look around the room and collect my thrown clothes. I slip them on as she sits up. “See ya later, princess” I say slipping out of the room.


End file.
